Shatter
by Dauntless Daily Tribune
Summary: What happens when Tris finds out that Tobias is cheating on her, this will be a Zeketris fanfic.I really suck at summaries so yea. This is my new account so you can call me Berlin, Nikola, or DDT. All rights belong to Veronica Roth [ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE] (well until I actually have an idea, sorry)
1. Chapter 1: Coming Up Strong

**The Fraternity house name is Phi Delta Omega(the guys) and its sister Sorority house name is Kappa Delta Omega(the girls). Only Four and Tris were dating in this story.**

**All rights belong the the awesome Veronica Roth and I just own my OC's and ideas. - DDT**

_That's when I'm coming up strong,_

_Coming up strong_

_Coming up, coming up strong_

_Coming up Oh, Oh_

_Now, nothing they can do to break us now_

_Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound_

_Once I was lost, now I'm found_

_Shining through the dark… can't hold us down_

_Call me ruthless, we've been through this_

_Who's to blame now, babe it's useless_

_Cause it's no one's fault, if the lights were off_

_When we're shining, then we're flying_

_Through the wheel house, that we're grinding_

_When it's all too much,_

_Look at what we've done_

_, Coming Up Strong - Karmin_

(Tris POV)

Everything was going great me and Tobias were doing great until that day. I came home from my morning run and decided to pay a visit to Tobias, but when I opened the door I saw him and Lauren making out he then noticed me and said "Tris it's not what it looks like..."

"REALLY HOW COULD YOU AND YOU KNOW WHAT HERE IS YOUR FUCKING NECKLACE BACK WE ARE OVER!" I ran out of the room and into Uriah and he said "Tris what happened was it Four I swear I will beat the living shit out of him."

"Four... Cheated on... Me with... Lauren!" "What the fuck! How could he do could he do that to you?!". We sat in the hall for a few more minutes until I heard Tobias, wait he doesn't deserve that name, Four in the distance yelling "Tris where are you?" then he saw me and ran towards us and I just got up and ran but then Uriah flung me over his shoulder and bolted to his and Zeke's room down the hall from Fours room. He set me down on the bed and went to the mini fridge and got some water and handed it to me and I said "Thanks Uri"

"No problem Tris and you do know that I am hosting a Truth or Dare Party tonight at 7"

"Yea and can you tell the others what happened because I left my phone in my room"

"Sure and do you want us to try and beat the living shitout of him and you can have the honors of kicking him where the sun don't shine?" I chuckle and say "Sure and good idea since Four and me have the same classes and all of them are with Tori".

I keep crying into Uriah's shirt and then Zeke came in from his classes and noticed me sitting on Uri's lap but then he noticed me crying and immediately came over to me and asked Uri what happened and he said "Well Tris ran into me and she said that Four cheated on her with that slut Lauren and then Four came running over trying to talk to Tris but I then brought her here and she has been crying for the past hour." "HE WHAT OH MY GOSH I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM because you are like a little sister to me and the others." "Thanks and Uri already told Tori and Four and me all of our classes with her, plus Uri had this plan to beat the living shit out of him and I get the honors of kicking him where the sun don't shine.".

It is time for the party and it is being held at the Phi house and I was sitting between Uri and Zeke and then Uri said "Ok I go first and Four truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to tell us WHY THE HELL YOU CHEATED ON TRIS WITH LAUREN!"

"I didn't kiss her she came to me and I was still drowsy and I thought it was Tris so I just kissed her back" the Christina said "You're lying you're biting the inside of your lips and averting your eyes." 1 hour Later, "Guys I'm tired and plus I have class tomorrow" "Yea" Chris and me went back to Kappa and then my phone buzzed and I saw a text from four saying "Tris please I am so sorry please just give me another chance please" then I texted him back "Oh a second chance to break my heart hell no asshat!" then I went to bed.

When I woke up I put on my purple, white and green nike zoom rival XC and grabbed my Ipod and headed out the door and guess who I ran into. Four. Then he noticed me and I tried to run away from him but he just grabbed me and dragged me to his room and when I say dragged I literally dragged as in he practically pulled my arm out of it's socket and then he shoved me onto the bed and started to kiss me and I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, then I was saved by Zeke when he opened the door and saw Four kissing me and me crying and squirming he then punched in the head and then he was lights out.

Zeke then came over to me and pulled me up and led me out of the room and over to the Kappa house and knocked on the door and Molly(BTW she is nice in my story) opened the door and led us in and into the kitchen where everybody was. When they saw me they started to tear up when they saw the bruises and hand marks on my arms and legs.

The girls started to cry and came over to me and Zeke and then Molly said "what happened?!" then Zeke said "It was Four who did this to her and when I came in to ask Four if he had seen my keys and I saw him on to of her and she was trying to get out of his grasp, then I pulled him off her and punched him in the head and he was lights out and then I pulled her up and ran here with her but Four is probably awake by now and looking for her." they all were sobbing and trying comforting me. Then all of the sudden Four bursted in the door and tackled Zeke to the floor and started to beat him up and then he saw me and came over to me but Christina then threw her stiletto at him and I kneed him where the sun don't shine and he just crumpled into the fetal position and I went over to Zeke and pulled him up.

**A/N: they all do at least 1 sport, (The Girls) Tris: All star cheer & Track & Judo; Christina: Gymnastics & Track; Marlene: Swim & Basketball; Lynn: Basketball & Softball; Kenzie: Softball & Gymnastics; Shauna: Track & Swim; Molly: Swim and Judo.**

**The Guys) Four: Track & football; Will: Football & Basketball; Uriah: Baseball & Football & Judo; Zeke: Judo & Swim & Football; Peter: Football & Baseball; Al: Track & Swim; Eric: Baseball & Judo.**

**Just so you know Kappa and Phi are for people who got in on a sports scholarship. **

**See you next time - DDT**


	2. Chapter 2: So What!

**ALL right belong to the lovely Veronica Roth**

**A/N: Tori is Tris's aunt, not her godmother sorry I got mixed up. I accidentally said all classes when I meant Most of Tris's classes were with Tori.I am sorry if there are any grammar errors in this story. - DDT**

So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm all right,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

, So What - P!nk

(Molly POV)

When I opened the door I saw Zeke with a a crying Tris under his arm. Then I led them to the kitchen where the girls and me were wondering why Tris was late because she normally was back at 7:30 A.M. but she was gone for over an hour. I then said "What happened?!" "It was Four who did this to her and when I came in to ask Four if he had seen my keys and I saw him on to of her and she was trying to get out of his grasp, then I pulled him off her and punched him in the head and he was lights out and then I pulled her up and ran here with her but Four is probably awake by now and looking for her." then the door threw open and it was none other than the idiot himself. Four.

(Zeke POV)

I open the door to Four kissing Tris and her trying to get out of his grasp so I ran over to them pulled him off of her and punched him in the head and he just crumpled to the ground, then I went over to her and pulled her up and ran out the door and to Kappa but I already knew that Four will be awake by the time I get there. When we got there I knocked on the door and Molly opened the door, when she saw Tris and the state she was in, then she led us into the kitchen where all the girls were and when they turned around they started to tear up when they saw Tris and all the bruises that Four left on her then Molly asked "What happened?!", after I explained what happened all the girls were crying, then all of the sudden the door flew open and it was none other than. Four. Four then ran up to me and started to beat the living shit out of me but then he saw Tris and got up and went over to her but Chris then threw her stiletto at him and Tris kneed him in the balls. He just crumpled on to the floor and into the fetal position,Tris came over to me and handed me a tissue for my bloody nose. Molly called the guys over to Kappa to pick up Four. The next day was Monday and me, Tris and the whole gang had all the same classes with Tori and the whole campus already knew what happened, Tori said she had an idea in mind for class. When we sat down Tori said " Okay class today we are doing something different and that is a little singing contest and the class gets to decide who wins and you have to participate because it is part of your grade. Tris you go first" Tris got up and onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

(Tris POV)

I grabbed the microphone and said "I will be singing a song that is describing how I fell this week" then I started to sing

Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]

I guess I just lost my husband,

I don't know where he went,

So I'm gonna drink my money,

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),

I got a brand new attitude and

I'm gonna wear it tonight,

I wanna get in trouble,

I wanna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

[Chorus:]

So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)

The waiter just took my table,

And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,

At least he'll know how to hit,

What if this song's on the radio,

Then somebody's gonna die,

I'm gonna get in trouble,

My ex will start a fight,

Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]

You weren't there,

You never were,

You want it all,

But that's not fair,

I gave you life,

I gave my all,

You weren't there,

You let me fall.

[Chorus]

No, no, no, no

I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight!

Ba da da da da da.

When I finished I looked at Four who was in the front row the finger and then the class erupted into claps, whistles and cheering and it got even louder when I gave Four the finger and the gang was laughing their asses off then Tori said " Okay Lauren you're up" then she got onto the stage and grabbed the microphone and started to sing

_[Chorus]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1]_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:]_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

she got off the stage and over to her spot, then I realized my mouth was open so I closed it and then turned to Christina and said "Really she just had to rub it in my face didn't she"

"Yea but didn't Tori say this was the contest" then Christina raised her hand and asked what the penalty was if you lost and Tori said "the last two people out of the top 10 get to eat my little twist on the regular dauntless chocolate cake" .

"Oh ok what about the winner"

"The top 2 get Dauntless Chocolate cake for the whole year plus they get coupons to my bar and Tattoo/Hair salon",so when everybody went and the line up was this:

1. Tris

2. Zeke

3. Uriah

4. Christina

5. Lynn

6. Marlene

7. Shauna

8. Will

9. Four

10. Lauren

Then Lauren said "What but my performance was flawless!"

"Yet that's not the the class favorite and you and Four get to eat some cake and Tris and Zeke get Dauntless Chocolate for the rest of the year" we all cheered and then the bell rang. When we headed to the next class only Uri, Zeke and Lynn were in my class plus Four and Lauren. This is going to be one hell of a year, plus we have to see each other at Track meets.

**A/N: This is going to be a Zeketris story because basically 90% of the fanfics out there are Fourtris so Zeketris and please tell me what other ships I should do besides Al and Tris. The songs were "So What" by P!nk and "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, Me no own songs or Divergent Trilogy. Me own my OCs and ideas. - DDT :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Crash Your Party

**Divergent belong to Veronica Roth and I own my ideas and OCs - DDT**

**A/N: if there are no words that means I have no ideas so now that that's cleared up. It is close to Thanksgiving right now in the story so on with the story.**

_All eyes on you tonight_

_So lets toast to you, you got so much to prove_

_And you say, everyone's got a price_

_That's how you get your way if not there's hell to pay_

_You're gonna huff and puff and blow the whole house down_

_Don't they know you're the king of the castle_

_The nerve of some people_

_To think we're all equal_

_911 it's me to the rescue_

_If I don't speak who's gonna tell you_

_Oh yea I gotta let you know_

_- Crash Your Party - Karmin_

(Tris POV)

Next class gym with Coach Amar and George Tori's brother. By now the whole staff and campus has heard what happened and plus my parents and my brothers Caleb(21, Harvard), Percy(23,NYU), and Chase(25, M.I.T), today they had us run 10 laps around the track and after that we got to do punching bags, treadmills, Gymnastics(balance beam, uneven bars, etc.), Basketball, or just run around the track. When I finished I decided to go over to the punching bags and let a little steam out, after I taped my knuckled I started to imagine the faces of people who I absolutely hated in high school and hate rightnow like Four, after a few minutes I broke the chain and then the coaches came over then George said "Wow that was even a new chain, nice one Six"

"Thanks uncle George" and then Christina said "Wait coach George is you uncle and why did he call you Six?"

"Um, Yea since he is my Aunt Tori's younger brother and once when my uncle George was teaching me self-defense I broke 6 punching bags in 1 day"

"Oh, ok" then uncle George came over and asked how I broke the chain and I said "Oh Tori didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" "Tell you that Four cheated on me with that skank Lauren and then he assaulted me but Zeke came to the rescue"

"HE WHAT?!" that got everybody's attention and I yelled "GET BACK TO WORK" everybody got back to work and Amar came over and George told Amar what happened and decided to have a little get-together at his and George's place and I said "Sure and I am obviously going to invite my friend and Four so you might want to wear layers because you know The Pedred Brother's famous Truth or dare, Never have I ever, and bed, wed, dead games."

"Ok see you there Friday oh and bring Tori"

"Ok bye see ya Friday". I told my friend and Tori and they agreed, Zeke told Four to come too.

(Time Lapse to Friday at the party still Tris POV)

I got to their Loft and Zeke, Uriah, Will, Molly, Kenzie, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Tori, then Zeke said "Ok since this is George and Amar's place one of them gets to go first" then Amar said "Zeke T or D"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take 10 shots of hot sauce"

"What the heck" then I went to get the hot sauce and I just grabbed a random bottle and handed the shots to Zeke, by the time he was on his fifth he was begging for water and we all were dying of laughter when he was done he said "Tris Dauntless or Candor"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me"

"Sure" I got up and followed Zeke but Four grabbed my wrist and said "Tris you can't"

"Oh yea and why shouldn't I"

"Because I love you"

"No you don't and plus i'm not your little anything" then I pulled my wrist out of his hand and went over to the Closet and then he said "We don't have to do anything you..." but I cut him off with my lips and then he kissed me back, seven minutes later our friends barged in and their jaws dropped and we pulled apart and went back to the circle, 1 hour later Tori said "Tris truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sing a song of my choice"

"Sure" she went over and handed me a microphone and the song was called "Crash Your Party" by Karmin I started to sing.

[Hook:]

Who do you think you are, a super s-t-a-r?

Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my god!

[Verse 1:]

All eyes on you tonight

So let's toast to you, you got so much to prove

And you say, everyone's got a price

That's how you get your way if not there's hell to pay

[Pre-Chorus:]

You're gonna huff and puff and blow the whole house down

Don't they know you're the king of the castle

The nerve of some people

To think we're all equal

911 it's me to the rescue

If I don't speak who's gonna tell you

Oh yea I gotta let you know

[Chorus:]

I'm here to crash your party

You think you're the star of the show

But I'm about to let you know

I'm here to crash your party

The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all

Before I crashed your party

[Hook]

[Verse 2:]

You're so misunderstood

Cause you're so complex, you and your complex

And you claim you're so low key

Well you coulda fooled me, mister TMZ!

[Pre-Chorus:]

Come on show em how you huff and puff and blow the whole house down

Don't they know you're the king of the castle

The nerve of some people

To think we're all equal

911 it's me to the rescue

If I don't speak, who's gonna tell you?

Oh yea I gotta let you know

[Chorus:]

I'm here to crash your party

You think you're the star of the show

But I'm about to let you know

I'm here to crash your party.

The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all

Before I crashed your party.

[Hook]

[Bridge/Rap:]

Sittin' on the top of the world you got the best view

Livin' life with a cheat sheet, nobody test you, huh?

Your mind is a mess, heart is a chess piece

Movin' down the board now I'm takin' down the king of the castle

While I'm on top of this beat I dazzle

How could you ever conceive I'd razzle up - 'nuff of that beef

Now I'm gonna tweak out - now you better peace out

Cause I gotta full house, yeah baby

Four of a kind, there's no room in my life for an ego your size

[Chorus]

When I finished I was breathing hard and and everybody was cheering except Four of course, I went back to the circle and said "Amar Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Who would you bed, wed, dead out of George, Tori, Four"

"Um, wed George, bed Tori and dead Four. Uriah Tor D"

"Dare I ain't no pansycake!" then everybody threw something and the highlight was Chris's stiletto which landed where the sun don't shine "ok I dare you to run into the middle of the campus and I don't mean middle of Dauntless I mean in the middle of the 5 branches and use a megaphone and yell 'HELP! HELP! The monster cookies are going to eat me HELP!' while in your undergarments" we all looked at him in awe then Uri said "It's on" Amar handed him the megaphone and we all ran there to watch and there happened to be a bunch of students there too, he then yelled"HELP! HELP! The monster cookies are going to eat me! HELP! HELP!" we were laughing our asses off and all the students were either filming or cracking up.

Then I realized that my brothers were here to visit me and then I saw them and I ran up behind them and yelled "BOO!" my brothers turned around, When they saw me they tackled me in a hug. When my friend came over they has puzzled looks on their faces so I said "Guys meet my three older brothers Caleb who is 21 and goes to Harvard, Percy who is 23 and goes to NYU, and my oldest brother Chase and he is 25 and goes to M.I.T they are here for Thanksgiving and they are staying with my uncle George and Amar" then Chase said " So what are you guys doing?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare wanna play?" then they say in unison "YES!".

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and yes this is officially a Zeketris story people so what should I do next an Eric and Tris story, Uriah and Tris or a Percy Jackson and Olympians Fan Fiction let me know in the reviews. - DDT**


	4. Chapter 4: Karaoke Night

A/N: Caleb plays Football and Track, Percy does swim(obvi) and Track and Chase does Juso and Track. So all of them do track.

I do not own Divergent or the songs in this story. - DDT

(Caleb POV)

When we got to Factions Campus we heard someone yell "HELP! HELP! The monster cookies are going to eat me! HELP! HELP!" then someone behind us yelled "BOO!" and he jumped and dropped our stuff and turned to see our baby sister so as revenge we tackled her and plus all of us play sports but Tris can beat the living shit out of us she was always the much better at judo than us and she broke 6 punching bags once while we were at the gym. When he friends came she introduced us and then she asked if we wanted to come to the party at uncle George and Amar's loft and we said in unison "YES!", once we got there Uriah said "Who wants to do karaoke instead and we pick the song we sing out of a hat" then there was a chorus of 'Yea's' and sure. When we were done Uriah said "OK if you got the song "Good Time" you up first.

(Chase POV)

Well thats me and my little sis so when we got up on stage, grabbed the mic and started to sing

(_Chase_ & **Tris** & Both)

**Whoa-uh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-uh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

'Cause it's always a good time

**Good morning and good night**

**I'll wake up at twilight**

**It's gonna be alright**

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time (Whooo)**

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**

**Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

'Cause it's always a good time

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

**It's gonna be alright**

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

**Doesn't matter when,**

**It's always a good time then**

_It's always a good time_

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try,**

**It's always a good time**

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

When we were done we were breathing hard and everybody was cheering then Uriah said "Ok up next is Titanium", then Molly went up and started to sing.

(Molly POV)

I got up on our makeshift stage (A.K.A the coffee table and started to sing)

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

When I finished everybody was cheering and then Uri said "Ok next up is Radioactive" and then Four came up and grabbed the mic.

(Four POV)

I grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

When I finished only the adults were clapping and everybody was clapping to0 surprisingly then Uriah said "ok me and Marlene are singing Beauty And A Beat"

(Marlene POV)

Me and Uri grabbed our mic's and Started to sing.

(**Marlene** & _Uriah_)

**Yeah, Young Money, Nicki Minaj,** _JustinShow you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)_

_What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

_Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)_

_Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

**In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline**

**World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign**

**Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether**

**Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener**

**Beauty, beauty and the beast**

**Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest**

**Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased**

**Every time a beauty on the beats**

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)_

_Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock_

_Cause all... (all I need is love) I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all... (all I need is you) about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

When me and Uri finished everybody was cheering and then I notice Tris leading her brothers into the kitchen. Uriah then said "Next song is Troublemaker" then they headed back, Caleb and Percy were up

(Percy POV)

Caleb and me went on stage and started to sing and Tris was going to tell us more about Four and what happened when we were done.

(**Caleb** & _Percy_ & Both )

**You're a troublemaker**

**You're a troublemaker...**

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

**My mind keeps saying,**

**"Run as fast as you can."**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker!**

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can."

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can."

Troublemaker

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Maybe I'm insane_

**'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing**

**Thinking one day we gon' change**

**But you know just how to work that back**

**And make me forget my name**

**What the hell you do I won't remember**

**I'll be gone until November**

**And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!**

**Typical middle name is Prada**

**Fit you like a glove, girl**

**I'm sick of the drama**

You're a troublemaker

But damn girl it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why

(Yeah!)

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

**(And I can't even explain why)**

**My mind keeps saying,**

**"Run as fast as you can."**

**Troublemaker**

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

When we finished we they all clapped and the Uri said "up next is Maps" and then Will went up and grabbed the mic and started to sing and we went back to the kitchen and talked, after Tris was done telling us what happened up to the party today me, Percy and Chase were fuming with anger and Tris was crying so we decided to get back before someone asked what we were talking about.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter because it is basically people singing and the next chapter is the same so yea sorry I just needed some filler chapter because this was the only ideas I had and hey this is more than 2,000 word but you can complain all you want but the next chapter will be an actual one so yea. The schedule is off cuz I only have ideas for this story sorry. - DDT**


	5. Chapter 5: Not So Happy Reunion

(Chase POV)

I was so mad at Four but I have other things to worry about like how to comfort my baby sis. Thanksgiving is 3 days away and Tris invited us to stay for the Thanksgiving party and she say's the last one she went to the next day she woke up in the bathtub and sharpie on her face in which she showed us a picture of her that Zeke took while she was still asleep with the sharpie on her face it was quite funny. It was time for the party and it happened to be Tori's place. When we got there it was only me, Caleb, Percy, Tris, Tori, Amar, George, Four, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Annabeth?! Percy then saw Annabeth he ran up to her and kissed her but then her reflexes kicked in and she naturally judo flipped him and then everybody went silent, then bursted out laughing. Tris went over to Annabeth and highfived her and then sat down on him and when he finally got her off his back we went into the living room and chatted while Tori, Bud, George and Amar were cooking. Tori came into the game room and yelled "DINNERS READY YOU HUNGRY ANIMALS!" and with that me and Tris bolted downstairs and we may or may not have accidentally knocked over some people. After the amazing dinner we all went into the living room to watch a movie and then I saw Zeke pull Tris aside to ask her something, hmm wonder what?

( Tris POV)

After dinner Zeke pulled me aside to ask me "Tris I know you just broke up with Four but, do you want to um, go on a date with me this Saturday?" "Zeke I don't what else to say but, yes I will go on a date with you Saturday" "Ok so see you Saturday Tris. I'll pick you up at 6, ok" "Ok, now lets get back before someone gets suspicious." when we got back in the living room the only seat left was on the recliner. When we finally got seated the movie started and it happened to be Sinister. After the movies was done I was cling to Zeke's arm and normally I don't get freaked out by horror movies that much, when everybody went back I stayed back for a while.

It was 10:00 P.M. when I went back to campus I heard footsteps walking behind me but I just ignored it but that feeling that someone was watching my every movement was getting to me. I kept walking but then I just had enough, I grabbed my knife that I always carry around with me and turned around to the face of him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter.

He then put his hand over my mouth and dragged me into an alley and then started to punch me and kick me everywhere for what seemed like hours was just a few minutes, but then I felt the weight being lifted off of me, I then heard skin coming into contact with skin, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Zeke.

When I woke up I saw white walls and bright lights, I turned my head and saw Zeke sitting in a chair next to my bed. I shook him until he woke up, when he did his eye's lit up with joy and then he just smashed his lips against mine. When he pulled away he said "Tris you might be wondering how I found you but I was just taking a little stroll and then I found your knife in front of the alley and when I got closer to the back I saw Peter punching you, I just got so mad I just lunged at him and just beat the living shit out of him." I just smiled at him and then the doctor came in "Hello, my name is Dr. O'Connor, Beatrice it seems that you only have a broken ankle. You will be released at about 9:00 A.M. so can go get cleaned up." he says while taking out my IV. After I washed myself and changed into the clothes Tori sent, the doctors said I could go since Zeke signed the release papers. When I got back to Tori's she opened the door and gave me a bone crushing hug and looked me over and thanked Zeke, Tori led me to the living room and Bud, George, Amar and my brother ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

My brothers asked what what happened and I said " Well I was walking back to the dorms and then I heard someone behind me and I grabbed the knife that I always keep with me and turned around there was Peter. He covered my mouth and dragged me into the alleyway and started to beat me up, but then I felt the weight being pulled off me and I looked up. I looked over and saw Zeke punching Peter, when he was knocked out Zeke brought me to the hospital and that all I remembered. When I woke up the doctor told me that I only have a broken ankle so yea." Caleb, Percy and Chase pulled me into their embraces and when they let go Bud suggested that we watch a movie and I got to choose. I choose Sweeney Todd:The Demon Barber of Fleet Street(I watched it a few weeks ago and it was awesome!). The next day me and my brothers went drove to our parents house, it was a typical thanksgiving.

**A/N: I have been having writers block so this chapter is only 963 words. I am thinking of writing an Eris(Eric tris) or attempt a Hetalia capitals fanfic(Yes I am a fan). Well review, follow and favorite this story and I might try to aim for 2,000 word the next chapter to make up for this one.**

**Until next time - DDT**


	6. Chapter 6: Thanksgiving Special

**Zhe awesome me's back!**

**Prussia: Hey, zhat's my line!**

**What ever brother, now I am sorry I haven't updated this and the reason is, SCHOOL, so I will try for at least 1,000 words or more. And now my brothers will tell you the usual stuff.**

**Prussia: She does not own Divergent, ****Veronica Roth owns it. ****I AM AWESOME! *Hungary smacks him with a frying pan***

**Germany: She just owns**** her ideas and OCs. **

**(I am a Hetalia fan so this is all going to make sense to the Hetalians) And Prussia, Germany and Hungary are from Hetalia which belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**I am going to put some Hetalia reference in here somewhere and my OCs so be prepared...**

(Tris POV)

Thanksgiving was so fun... NOT, the Eatons came over and when our parents went into the kitchen to talk it was kind of awkward in the living room. Four broke the silence by saying "Tris please talk to me, I'm sorry." I looked at him and gave him a swedish death glare, then turned back to the TV which was playing some thanksgiving special. Half way through the night we heard the doorbell go, so I went to get it and opened it to reveal... Lauren. She looked a bit shocked and said "Where's Four." "Living room." while closing the door, she went straight to Four and sat down with a smirk on her face. She then broke the silence by saying "Who are the other three?" while motioning towards my brothers "The one with raven black hair is Percy, glasses is Caleb, and the one on his phone is Chase, and their my brothers." then I turned back to the TV, after a few minutes I decided to watch something on my phone so I pulled it out while putting on my headphones.

I was texting Chris while glancing up at the TV every few minutes

_Hey Chris - Tris_

_What's wrong Trissy? - Christina_

_He's here and she just got here - Tris_

_Seriously?! - Chr__istina_

_Oh yea I forgot to tell ya, I'm coming over with the gang! - Christina_

_YES! - Tris_

_We'll be there in about... 30 minutes-ish - Christina_

_See ya later - Tris_

I turned off phone and said "Chase, Percy, Caleb, the gangs coming over in about half an hour so we might want to get the basement ready." my brothers nodded and followed me down stairs to the basement. When we got done setting up the furniture down there, the gang rang the door bell and when I opened it Uri yelled "TRISSY!" and tackled me in a hug and when he got up Zeke hugged me too, not tackled, and said "So what are we going to do first?"

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Marlene smacked Uriah in the head and said "Uri, if you say Pansycake one time I will take away all of your poptarts for a week." His eyes bugged out of his head and he said "I promise, just not the poptarts!" while sitting down and Zeke started it by saying "Lynn candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless" "I dare you to run around the neighborhood wearing a turkey costume while yelling "Happy Thanksgiving!" and throwing paper feathers at people."  
>"Give me the costume." Lynn says with a face that says "Bring it on." Uri handed her the costume and when she put it over her clothes we all went upstairs and went out the doors with our parents looking at us like we're crazy, which we kind of are, we are Dauntless after all. "HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" Lynn yelled while throwing around paper leaves and she accidentally knocked over my neighbor Piper and her friends and then they all proceeded to yell in their native tongues "What the heck?!" "Che diamine?!" "Was zum Teufel?!" "Ittai nani?" "Que diable?!" "Chto, chert voz'mi?!" "Shénme hè kè?" "Hvad dælen?!" "Mitä hittoa?!" "Hvað Heck?!" "Wat de heck?!" "¿Qué diablos?!" "Vad sjutton?!" "Hva pokker?!" "Co do cholery?!" while toppling on one another and Lynn just kept running, it was quite funny to watch her running in a turkey costume and when she finished the others were laughing their asses off seeing the usual cold, grumpy, and tsundere Lynn running around in the snow like an idiot.<p>

**A/N: This is a late Thanksgiving chapter and here are your translations, please note that I used Google translate and please tell me if I got any of the words wrong. **

**Che diamine?!: What the heck?! (Italian)**

**Was zum Teufel?!: What the heck?! (German)**

**Ittai nani?: What the heck?! (Japanese)**

**Que diable?!: What the heck?! (French)**

**Chto, chert voz'mi?!: What the heck?! (Russian)**

**Shénme hè kè?: What the heck?! (Chinese)**

**Hvad dælen?!: What the heck?! (Danish)**

**Mitä hittoa?!: What the heck?! (Finnish)**

**Hvað Heck?!: What the heck?! (Icelandic)**

**Wat de heck?!: What the heck?! (Dutch)**

**¿Qué diablos?!: What the heck?! (Spanish)**

**Vad sjutton?!: What the heck?! (Swedish)**

**Hva pokker?!: What the heck?! (Norwegian) **

**Co do cholery?!: What the heck?! (Polish)**

****Auf Wiedersehen!: Goodbye! (German)****

**That was a lot of translations and tell in the reviews if I should do a Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfiction with my capital and state OCs? I used google translate and we all know that it is the worst to use so tell me if I misused some words. I know some basic German and Dutch but other than that I used google. Zhe awesome me is tired, Auf Wiedersehen! **


End file.
